


Harry Potter and the Last Battle

by Sonderby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Epilogue, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Hate comments appreciated, I just love the ship, M/M, Mystery, Post Epilogue, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, There isn’t much scorbus it’s a sub plot i’m sorry, all comments really, i couldn’t leave it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonderby/pseuds/Sonderby
Summary: DiscontinuedHarry has a decent life, he has a wife and 3 kids. His family and friends are safe and happy, that's all he's ever wanted. After the unspeakables uncover some dangerous information, all of this is jeopardised. To make matters worse, he's all alone apart from Hermione and a fresh face.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 8





	1. Letters from Hogwarts

It was a cloudy day, the sun struggling to be seen. The Potter household was starting to stir, a little red head girl running to see if there was a letter on her windowsill. It was September 2nd, all but one of the children had been sent off to Hogwarts, the younger girl was already missing her brothers terribly. 

The family owl was cleaning her feathers next to a small pile of letters, the little girl cheered, looking for one addressed to her. A few minutes later, a bedraggled couple ambled through to the kitchen. 

"Did James and Al write?" Harry Potter asked his daughter Lilly Luna. She nodded and pointed to two letters, she had the other two in her hands, seemingly immersed in what her brothers had said to her. 

Ginny picked them up, one had 'M + D' scrawled on it. The other said 'Mum and Dad' printed neatly on the envelope. Her husband walked over and looked over her shoulder, reading the first. 

‘No, I haven't gotten in trouble yet, before you ask. Everything's good with me, Al's okay too, it's his fourth year, I don't need to keep checking on him.   
There's a new charms teacher, he's fairly old , have either of you guys heard of him? (You know most old people, right dad?) He's called Patrick Brooks, he seems really cool.   
Write to you soon, James’

They knew he would be alright, James was exactly like his grandfather, a troublemaker but good at heart. They were more concerned about Albus, he was always a quiet boy. Ginny worries about him most, she ripped open the envelope. 

‘Dear Mum and Dad,  
I'm okay, Scorp says hi. I don't really know what else to write so I'll put most of my energy in Lilly's letter, love you   
Albus’

Ginny looked slightly annoyed at the mention of Scorpius, she still didn't like their relationship even if they'd met him before. Harry thought that he was a nice boy, he didn't see why she should care. He wanted to leave behind old prejudices post war. 

"Who wants breakfast?" He asked before his wife could say anything. He didn't want his daughter to keep old grudges his parents held.


	2. Kingsley’s News

Harry felt dreary. He was sat at his desk at the auror office. When he joined he thought he would be fighting crime on the streets, not sitting at a desk, occasionally going to give someone a warning. 

He was almost falling asleep when there was a knock on the office door. Kingsley Shacklebolt walked inside. Harry was shocked at having the minister of magic coming unannounced. 

"Auror Potter, we have a situation that only you can help with, we have no time to waste, follow me'   
He tentatively followed the minister out of the room, going into the larger office with Hermione already sat inside. 

Hermione gave Harry a grave look, clearly knowing something that he didn't. Kingsley sat at his desk facing the two.   
"The unspeakables have found something that could jeopardise everything we - or you more specifically- have worked for."   
Panic started to leak into his veins, this had to be about the war. All he wanted was for his family to be safe and happy. 

"They have reason to believe there is still a small piece of Voldemort's soul in a living being."   
Harry's mind went blank, he was in pure shock. How could this be? Voldemort was dead. It had been 19 years since the entire war ended, he had settled into as normal a life as possible. He was happy. His family was safe. But not anymore. 

"But... What living being? How is that even possible?" He stuttered, shellshocked.   
"That's what we are unsure of, we need your help to investigate." 

Harry's mind snapped into, hyper focus work mode.   
"Right," He raked his hand through his already messy hair. "I'll have to go to Godric's Hollow, ask anybody who was alive at the time." 

Hermione gave him a strange look, then shook her head.   
"I'll help out, this is a big job to do on your own" 

Harry didn't like that one bit. He was the 'chosen one'. He was the one who should take charge, not get his best friends into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second part! I’m trying to update daily, sorry if i miss a day or two  
> When this is done i’ll be uploading it to wattpad under ‘01Ham10’, have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for checking out my first ever fanfiction! I’ve written out a few of the chapters already so i shouldn’t fall behind, this should be a fairly short fic but there could be a sequel if people want one


End file.
